


The times that Vanya get out for her family.

by TreueHila



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A little of crack but almost anything, Alisson needs a little reality realization, And the Eldritch like Vanya, Ben is a smart boy but have to open his eyes and see, Comfort for Klaus, Diego have mommy issues, For Vanya, For Vanya not so much, Grace somehow learn to defy Reginald without him knowing, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I will add tags later, I'm a sucker for Vanya, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No fan of Luther, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Reginald have all my hate, Still Alive Ben, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, and music references, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreueHila/pseuds/TreueHila
Summary: Vanya as long as she can remember she only feel the numbness, but sometimes when that numbness couldn't win to that beautiful symphony that her mind always sings, the real Vanya gets out and it's ready to protect her siblings.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The times that Vanya get out for her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I love Vanya and I come with some conclusion, the pills could always win to the raw power, to the sound the rip its all. No that couldn't be it grows with her and white violin is only her power growling to be used to be free. The incredible beginning of this everlasting symphony

Vanya sometimes felt something aside of the numbness, it was like a fierce wave that let her breathless, she think is her anxiety and panic and takes another pill, but when even that can control the wave, a little side of the real Vanya comes out and helps.

Every time that she sees a very angry Five come out of Dad's office and she have to calm him down, until she couldn't and that led to Five disappearing.

Because when Reginald make her think she is ordinary he only lock a part of her, her power always fuming to be released, angry for being caged but it was also protective as its user so it protected Vanya in a very special way.

**It separate a part of her soul**.

The real Vanya, the one that even in her own ball of shyness and sass always protect her family no matter what, the one that sometimes could outsmart even Five, was washed away to led only to dull shell compared to her real self.

But her soul couldn't be broken always it would damage her deeply, the song harmony would be destroyed. So sometimes when the Discordia would let somewhat his guard down they would reunite her soul again.

So when she comes a silent storm will be brewing because the sound of the wind and the whistle of the thunder will draw justice in the mansion of the Hargreeves for some days.

And she would help her silbings even damaging herself because her song always have been a mezzo-piano with some accent attached to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm no english speaker and I have no beta *mental note to put that in the tags* so corrections will be apreciated  
> Mezzo-piano: moderetely quiet  
> Accent: "punching" or "leaning into" a note harder to temporarily emphasize it.
> 
> This is only a prologue to make some things clear and because of that is so short mostly my chapters are 1500 each to no over board anything.
> 
> Warning ⚠️ I do mostly angst and salt with some sugar so expect deep issues here.


End file.
